A Winter Dream
by Forever.First
Summary: Who is Kaya and how did she end up at AI. Everything is made up. Connor is working with Angel (and everyone else) and they get along, somewhat. I hope it will be an entertaining story with many chapters :D I would appreciate comments to improve my writing.
1. Found

_Food. Food…_ Kaya was barely able to think about anything else. It was already past midnight and she was walking along a sidewalk in Downtown L.A. She knew that this was not a safe place, but no one was paying attention to her. People had their own problems to worry about, no one would even glance at the 13 year old, barefoot, girl. This was just right with Kaya. She need to be ignored, she needed to be invisible. At least until she found out what was going on? Her stomach growled again. "Ugh, so hungry…" She wasn't close to starving yet, but she hasn't eaten in three days.

Kaya entered a corner store, and walked into the back, trying to hide from the owner who was sitting at the counter. She could feel his eyes following her and if she wasn't so hungry she would probably just gotten out of there. Kaya grabbed a Snickers and slid it carefully up the sleeve of her sweater. Just before she was able to grab another one she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kaya spun around, preparing for trouble. She knew the old man was still sitting at the counter and she was upset with herself that she didn't even consider another employee in the store. The girl was already thinking of an excuse and even preparing herself to run when she realized that the men was smiling friendly at her. "Don't steel junk food" the men explained while he grabbed her arm und pulled the candy out of her sweater. "I wasn't …" Kaya starred at the floor. She hated the fact that he had surprised her so much that her brain seemed to have settled for the first lame excuse that came to her mind.

"Here" Kaya lifted her head and looked up to the brown eyes, just long enough to see another smile before she looked at the money. It was a tempting situation but also a dangerous one. She wanted the money, she needed it. But who knows what this guy would do when she actually took it. It was too much of a risk that she was not willing to take. She could not get into any real trouble with anyone. She just need to get something to eat so she was able to think again and to find a way back home. The young men sensed her hesitation and probably struggling with herself. He has seen it way to many times. Young kids hanging out on the streets to avoid trouble at home, until they don't go back home at all. Then it turns into a fight for survival and most of the time that fight leads even the youngest into problems with the law.

Kaya took a quick look around the store and decided it was better to retreat and to try her luck somewhere else. A few more hours without something to eat wouldn't make any difference. "What's your name?" Her attention went back to the stranger, who had put the money away by now. Kaya was not going to answer his question. There was no point in anyone knowing her name. She wouldn't be here much longer. The young girl was certain that even if she was not able to find her way back home by herself, her father or at least her tutor would come looking for her and bring her back. "My name is Gunn and if you don't want to take my money, at least let me buy you something to eat" Kaya was still looking at him, not making any intention of revealing her name. Not that it would make a difference to him, knowing or not knowing her name, but Kaya was certain that if someone knew her name it would change everything. Maybe even ruining her chance of getting back home.

"I guess you don't talk much mh? Or are you not able talk? You do understand English right?" Gunn kept talking and Kaya kept pretty much just looking at him. Had he forgotten that she had said something earlier already? "I can talk and I do understand you. I just don't feel like talking to you" Her reply seemed to satisfy Gunn, at least enough for him to stop bothering her. He then went ahead and grabbed a few chocolate bars before he went to the counter to pay for it. Kaya used that moment to sneak behind him and to leave the store as fast as possible. As soon as she got out of the building she started running, as fast as her naked feet would allow her.

After about half a mile she slowed down, but kept walking at a fast past, Kaya realized that she had absolutely no idea in what part of LA she was right now. Everything looked so different. She noticed the tents on the sidewalk and a few scattered people sitting in chairs, or boxes around a small fire. _Is that how they keep their Humans?_ Kaya shock her head slightly. She did not have time, nor energy to waste a thought about something like that right now.Kaya found a fenced of alley, full with wooden pallets, that she would be able use as a hiding spot. The girl jumped the gate and went into a back corner, away from the visibility of the dim street light. This place seemed save enough for her to rest, and maybe even sleep for a little bit. She needed to get herself together and find a way back to her home. Back to her dimension.

Gunn was rather stunned when he heard the store door open and only saw the ends of the girl's dark hair disappear before the door fell shut again. He just wanted to buy her some food as she was obviously in need of it. He had planned of telling her about a Youth Shelter nearby, a place that gives Street kids not just a place to sleep, but also food, clothing and any other help they need. "Thank Mr. Cho" Gunn paid the owner and grabbed the bag filled with junk food. He would just take it back to his place and disburse it to anyone awake and hungry. After leaving the store, Gunn got into his car and decided to keep his eyes open for the girl while he was driving back. Just after he had pulled into Towne Avenue, he saw a shadow jumping a fence and disappearing between the wooden pallets.

Now, usually he wouldn't be too concerned about someone climbing a fence, especially one into this lot since there was nothing but pallets after pallets. The reason why he did pull his car over is that a normal person does not just jump over a 6ft fence easily. Gunn had just gotten out of his car when he noticed a small group of young adults running towards him. He greeted everyone with a short "Hey Guys" before he turned his attention back to the lot. Everyone returned his greeting, and TK, a good friend of Gunn's continued talking. "We saw something running down the street and disappear somewhere around here. I thought we had made it clear to those bloodsuckers that they have to stay away from here!" Gunn acknowledge the concern of his friend before opening his car door and retrieving his weapon.


	2. Sleep

Kaya opened her eyes again. She was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Why was it impossible for her to find a place to rest? Her body needed a break and the chaos of this dimension caused her mind to jump all over the place. Actually, this world wasn't too different from the one she came from. It was just different enough to confuse her and to make her feel helpless. An "umph" sounds brought her attention back to the current situation. It seems like someone has climbed over the fence and was now looking for her. Why would they follow her? Kaya was trying to collect some strength, so she could fight if she had to. Although, if she could choose she would rather not do it. While trying to avoid a fight, the girl moved a little closer to into the dark of the pallets. Unfortunately it wasn't enough as she was suddenly blended by the light of a flash light.

After Gunn gave him a lift, TK was able to climb the fence and started looking for whatever was hiding in here. The rest of the group was right behind him. Adrenaline was pumping through his body while he was looking for a monster hiding in the dark. He was more than just surprised when his light fell on a young girl, trying to cover her eyes from the blending source. TK was unsure if he should keep his guard up, including his weapon or if he should trust his eyes and lower his sword. "Is anyone else here?" TK decided to drop his sword but he stayed cautious as someone or something could always sneak up behind him. Kaya did not move or talk, she was trying to figure out what she was supposed to do right now. Is this what humans feel like when they are hunted? Kaya started to feel sorry for the humans in her dimension. This was an awful feeling. She has never felt so helpless, never so … fearful.

TK turned slightly to inform the rest his the group that was looking through the pallets for a monster to kills. "It's just a girl" Kaya's train of thought was interrupted and she looked at the young men in front of her. Kaya could feel that he was just a human. She could feel his weak, human heart beating in his chest, and she could feel the blood that was pumping through his veins. "Why are you hiding? TK was trying to find out if his assumption was correct or if he was being fooled by her appearance. He held his sword in front of him, ready to strike if he needed to. He grew impatient when he didn't get an answer. "What's your name?" he asked again. This time, the tone in his voice was serious and Kaya was certain that this situation would not end nicely. "Go away" She finally muttered while using her hand to feel the ground beneath her in hope she would find something useful to defend herself. Without success.

"Tell me who you are or I will cut you in half" TK was done waiting for the girl to answer his questions. He stepped towards her and grabbed her arm. He forced Kaya to stand up quickly and pulled her with him. "If you don't want to talk then you will just have to come with me". Kaya stumbled a few steps behind the guy before she even realized what happened. Suddenly Kaya spun her body around, using her free arm to attack TK. He was able to block a few of her blows until Kaya slammed her hand, fingers pointing out, into his neck. The young men stopped moving and looked at her with a shocked expression. The girl could feel his warm flesh surrounding her hand while she grabbed his windpipe and pulled it out from his body. TK feel forward, pushing the girl to the floor with him. Blood was still gushing from his wound, covering Kaya's clothes. The girl dropped the windpipe to the floor and looked at her blood covered hand. She was surprised that she had enough strength left to defend herself und to take the guy out. Before she could think any further the girl heard more footsteps coming towards her. She tried to push the lifeless body of off her, but she was too weak.

"TK!" Kaya looked up with a horrifying expression. A small group of people was standing in front of her. What was she supposed to do now, she was barely able to move. In no way would she find enough strength to fight anymore. Tears started to form in her eyes. She didn't want to die. She just wanted to go home. "No … No …" was all the young girl was able to get out while struggling to get the dead weight of her. "All of you be cautious. Whatever killed TK is probably still around" Gunn instructed everyone, but two members, to keep looking for whatever it was that attacked his friend. When he turned back around he recognized the girl as the girl he had just met earlier in the store at the corner. She had a disturbed look on her blood covered face.

Gunn felt sorry for her, he didn't know what had happened, but he assumed that TK got killed while trying to save the girl. "You alright?" he knelt down next to her, helping her to sit up and to push TK away from her. "Are you hurt?" he asked again, wanting to make sure that she didn't require serious medical attention. Kaya just turned to look at Gunn. She was not able to put any coherent thought together. "Are you human too?" Gunn was surprised about her words. "Who …." Before he was able to finish his sentences he saw the girl close her eyes and going limb. Kaya tried to hold on for as long as she could but her body was not able to do it any longer. She was surprised about how peaceful the surrounding darkness felt. Gunn decided to bring the Girl to the Hyperion. She seemed a little too peculiar to bring her just to the hospital. Especially her question, if he was human too, gave him the idea that the Hyperion would be saver then the Hospital. Gunn pulled out his cellphone before picking up the unconscious girl and carrying her to his car.


End file.
